Zorzal El Caesar
Zorzal El Caesar is the crown prince of the Empire, a major power in a parallel universe with a Roman-like society and technology level, where magic and mythical creatures exist. The Empire creates or finds a gate between dimensions, and send and army into the Ginza district of Tokyo. An off-duty Japanese Self-Defense Force officer, Yōji Itami shows previously unknown leadership skills, taking command of the police, who hole up in the Japanese Imperial Palace and hold off the Imperial army with handguns, submachine guns, and riot shields until the JSDF arrives and easily crushes the Imperial army, before launching a counteroffensive through the Gate, killing over 100,000 Imperial soldiers with machine guns, tanks, and Cobra gunships. Zorzal is first featured in chapter 30 of the manga, abusing and raping Tyuule, the former queen of a race of humans with animal ears, Tyuule herself has rabbit-like ears. Zorzal conquered Tyuule's people three years previously, and Tyuule offered herself into his service if he would save the lives of her people. Zorzal, however, unbeknownst to Tyuule, Zorzal ordered her people massacred and took her into sexual slavery, along with several other women from captured nations. Zorzal later makes a second appearance when Japan sends a peace and disaster relief envoy to the empire after an earthquake, escorted by Youji Itami and his unit, the Third Recon Team. Zorzal arrives in the emperor's throne room, leading several of his sex slaves in chains and collars around their necks. One of them, he states is a Japanese civilian named Noriko, who was kidnapped and taken back across the gate in the first hours of the invasion, before the Empire was decisively defeated. Youji is infuriated and punches Zorzal in the face. Zorzal orders his guards to kill Youji and his men, but they prove no match for the firepower of their assault rifles. Several of the guards are killed by gunfire or bayonets before the rest flee in terror. Youji then orders a particularly bloodthirsty member of his squad, a female soldier named Shino Kuribayashi, to torture information about any other Japanese prisoners in the Empire out of Zorzal. Battle vs. Joffrey Baratheon (by SPARTAN 119) Joffrey Baratheon: Zorzal Caesar: NOTE: This battle takes place in an alternate universe, given Jaime Lannister still having his right hand, but Joffrey having Widow's Wail at the same time. A mysterious portal appeared within the walls of the Red Keep in Kings Landing, Westeros. From the portal, a large Imperial Army had appeared, led by Zorzal Caesar, prince of the Empire, and seven of his Imperial Guards appeared. The gates to the Red Keep were quickly breached, and the walls and defense stormed in a surprise attack. Zorzal led his Imperial Guard into Great Hall of the Red Keep. At the other end of the room, a blonde-haired boy sat on a throne that looked to be made of countless words forged together, surrounded by seven armored men. "Listen, you barbarians!", Zorzal yelled, "I, Zorzal El Caesar, son of Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, claim this land for the Empire! We have an army of thousands surrounding this castle. Surrender your crown and kneel before the Empire... or die!" "What is this outrage!", Joffrey Baratheon yelled from his seat on the Iron Throne, "I AM THE KING!" Joffrey got up from the throne and raised a crossbow. His aim was slightly off, missing it intended target- Zorzal, and instead killed one of the Imperial Guards to his right. The Imperial crossbowmen retaliated, one firing a bolt that stuck Ser Preston Greenfield of the Kingsguard through the gap in his helmet, killing him instantly. The second crossbowman sent an arbalest bolt that narrowly missed Joffrey, who ran behind the Iron Throne and took cover. "KILL THEM!", Joffrey yelled from behind the Iron Throne to the surviving Kingsguard, "KILL THEM ALL!!" The six remaining Kingsguard raised their weapons and charged at the surviving Imperial Guards, who prepared to attack in response. Ser Boros Blount of the Kingsguard raised his longsword, only to be blocked by Zorzal's own blade. The Imperial prince then brought the pommel of his sword forward, striking Ser Boros through the eye hole of his helmet, before Zorzal drew his pugio with his off hand and slit Ser Boros' throat. Meanwhile, another Kingsguard attacked one of the Imperial Guards with a spear, thrusting it into the gap in man's armor over his neck. The spearhead pierced right the way through, severing the spinal column and killing the Imperial Guard. The spear-wielding Kingsguard then made a thrust an Imperial armed with scutum and gladius. The Imperial guard simply swatted away the spearhead with his shield and charged forward, getting within the length the Kingsguard's spear, knocking him backwards with the shield. The the spear fell from the Kingsguard's hand as he was pinned against a pillar, knocking off the his helmet. The Imperial siezed his advantage and thrust his sword through the Kingsguard's skull. At the same time, an Imperial guard armed with a spear thrust his weapon forward, punching the long blade through the weaker scale armor covering a Kingsguard's groin. The man screamed in pain and fell to his knees, and was dispatched by a thrust to the neck. A second later, the Imperial Guard saw Zorzal use the grip of his longsword to force Ser Balon Swann of the Kingsguard to the floor. The Imperial with the spear thrust it downward, punching through Ser Swann's rear armor, an impaling the downed Kingsguard . Suddenly, the Imperial guard with the spear was killed by a sword thrust underneath his rear armor. Ser Meryn Trant pulled his bloody sword out of the dead guard. Ser Meryn then ran at Zorzal, sword raised. The Imperial prince easily parried Ser Meryn's attack. The two of them traded strikes for only a few seconds before Zorzal got the upper hand, getting in a strike to Ser Meryn's unarmored leg. The prince then followed up with a slash to Ser Meryn's throat. Ser Jaime Lannister, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, stood his ground against the four surviving Imperial Guards. Two of the Imperials charged him at the same time, only for Jaime to lunge out of the way of one his attackers and swung his Valyrian blade, Oathkeeper, severing the head of one the Imperials. Jaime then thrust his dagger into the eyehole of the second Imperial's helmet, killing him instantly. "Come on then", Jaime said to Zorzal, "Allow me to add "Prince-slayer" to my accolades!" Instead, one of the Imperials, armed with a sword and shield, charged forward. Jaime swung Oathkeeper, cutting half way though the shield with the supernaturally sharp and durable Valyrian steel sword. The blade did not, however, cut the wielders hand. As Jaime struck, he felt a sharp pain just below his arm, and turned to see the face of Zorzal, who had just thrust his sword through a gap in his armor at his side. Jaime Lannister fell to the ground as Zorzal pulled his sword out of his body. Zorzal then walked up the steps to the Iron Throne, ordering his guards to stay back, "I'll deal with this coward of a king personally!" Joffrey Baratheon stood behind the Iron Throne, having finally draw his sword, Widow's Wail. "You cannot do this.... get back or die", Joffrey said, though his there was a distinct note of panic in his voice as he threatened Zorzal. As Zorzal advanced on him, Joffrey thrust his sword forward. It was pathetically easy to dodge- Joffrey placed all his mind on attacking, making another easily evaded slash- he paid no attention to defense. Zorzal, however, did not strike with his sword, but rather thrust the palm of his off hand forward, into Joffrey's face. The tyrant of Westeros was knock off balance and fell backwards, into the Iron Throne. Before he realized what hit him, one of the many swords that made up the Iron Throne had pierced the back of Joffrey's head, killing him instantly. Zorzal picked up Widow's Wail, recognizing it as the high-quality blade that it was and held it with one hand, claiming it for himself. He then noticed a figure cowering behind a column near the back of the room. Any hope that the man who slew her tormentor might be a liberator was quickly expelled from the mind of Sansa Stark, as the blonde-haired man walked up to her and said, "Pretty little thing, aren't you", Zorzal said with a sadistic grin, "I am going to be having a lot of fun with you..." When Sansa simply stood there, trembing in fear, Zorzal held his sword to her back and commanded, "Move!" As Zorzal dragged Sansa past the bodies of Joffrey and the Kingsguard, a large group of Imperial troops entered the Great Hall of the Red Keep. "Marcianus", Zorzal addressed to the Imperial commander, "I'm leaving you in command. I must take my share of the 'spoils of war'", motioning to Sansa as he mentioned the spoils. Marcianus saluted as Zorzal dragged the sobbing girl out of the castle, towards the portal that would lead him back to the Empire. Expert's Opinion Joffrey was a brutal killer who relished in causing others suffering, but was a poor fighter, and proved to be a coward when faced with violence. While Zorzal seemed outwardly similar in the face of the Third Recon Team, one must remember that he a medieval-level despot facing modern assault rifles. Joffrey, on the other hand, was disarmed by a 12-year old girl (admittedly a very badass 12-year old with a pet direwolf, but still). In context, Zorzal was actually a competent commander and swordsman. Even out of context, Joffrey was a poor fighter, only proving in any way competent with a crossbow. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ramsay Bolton (by SPARTAN 119) Ramsay Bolton: Zorzal El Caesar: Imperial Army camp, near the Dreadfort, Westeros Imperial Crown Prince Zorzal El Caesar walked out to a perimeter guard post at night. The crown prince had a habit of surprise inspections of night watch post. Any man he found to be sleeping on the job was summarily executed, along with anyone else stationed at the guard post at the time. Whenever the Crown Prince was present at the camp, the guard posts of the Imperial Army sentries suddenly became far more alert. At the moment, they were thousands of miles into the world beyond the Gate, that had, by a stroke of good fortune led the Imperial Army right into the capital of the foreign nation. With the fall of their capital of King's Landing fallen and their coward of king dead, their resistance was fractured. Things continued to go well when the Imperial Army caught the war-weary armies of first House Lannister, and then House Stark, by surprise in the Riverlands, and wiped them out nearly to a man. While a separate Imperial Army under Legate Marcianus marched south from King's Landing, into the region known to the native people as "The Reach", Zorzal's army marched north. "Your Majesty", an Imperial army soldier saluted the crown prince as he approached the guard post. At that moment, the speaker was struck in the neck by an arrow. The soldier grabbed the arrow as the wound bled profusely, and removed it from the wound. That proved to be the last mistake of his life- without the arrow in the way, the wound bled even more quickly, and the Imperial soldier fell to the ground, dead. Zorzal drew his longsword from its sheath as the three other remaining Imperials at the guard post readied their weapons. One of the Imperial troops raised an arbalest and loosed a bolt towards a group of five men on foot dressed in dark brown furs typical of the Northerners, who hid in the darkness at the edge of the forest. The bolt pierced the Westerossi soldier's furs and chain mail armor, and embedded itself in his chest. The Bolton soldier fell to the ground, bleeding from his wound. Having spotted the location of the attackers, Zorzal drew his sword and yelled "Forward, cut them down! Leave none alive!" The Imperial Crown Prince then led the charge forward, followed by his five remaining men. A Bolton soldier tried to loose and arrow at Zorzal, but it bounced off the prince's gold-plated steel cuirass. Zorzal rounded on the Bolton soldier as he threw down his bow and tried to draw his sword, however, the prince was too quick for him, and Zorzal made a cut to the unprotected throat, killing him. Within a second, the rest of the Imperials collided with the Bolton soldiers with a clash of steel. An Imperial armed with a halberd pulled a Westerossi soldier to the ground with the hook, and prepared to finish him with a strike of the axe. However, he did not see Ramsay Bolton come up from behind and thrust his sword under the gap in armor under his arm. The blade pierced into the chest cavity, piercing one of the lungs and severing multiple major arteries. The Imperial soldier soldier coughed up blood and fell to the ground as he breathed his last, as Ramsay withdrew his blood-covered blade. Ramsay's intervention, however, did not save the Northern soldier for long- a thrust from an Imperial Spear as he tried to get up took care of that. In the chaos of the battle, a Bolton soldier brought down his Lochaber Axe, severing the shaft of the spear of an Imperial soldier. The Imperial dodged backwards, evading a second vertical strike from the axe and drew his gladius. The Imperial attempted to get in range to strike with his sword as the edge of Lochaber ground against his plate armor, leaving a scratch in the steel. The Imperial charged forward, preparing to make another attack, but the axeman thrust his polearm forward, into the Imperial's leg, incapacitating him in pain long enough to make a second thrust, into the eyehole of his helmet, killing him instantly. . The Bolton soldier with the Lochaber then turned his attention to a Zorzal himself, making another vertical swing at him. The Prince easily evaded the strike, dodging to the side, before he lunged forward. The Prince was now inside the range of the Lochaber's pole. Zorzal thrust his sword into the Bolton soldier's neck, the point going straight into the carotid artery, spraying out blood, before the Bolton soldier collapsed to the flood. At the same time, the last surviving Bolton soldier apart from Ramsay was cut down by the two surviving Imperials, impaled by an Imperial spearhead, before his head was split open by a halberd, finishing him off. The raid on the invading army camp was a disaster. Now Ramsay Bolton stood alone on the battlefield, cornered by the two Imperial soldiers against a tree. In desperation, Ramsay charged forward, flanged mace in hand. Ramsay got within the length of the Imperial with the spear, barely evading a thrust from the Imperial halberdier, before he swinging his mace, impacted the face of the soldier, bending the noseguard of his helmet forward as the weight of the mace caved in his skull. Ramsay Bolton attempted to retreat- he was no coward, but even he know when he was outmatched, especially considering the rest of the Imperial troops- thousands of them, would surely be alerted by the commotion at the guard post. As Ramsay retreated into the forest, dodging between the trees, Zorzal grabbed a composite bow and a single arrow from a fallen Westerossi. The Imperial Prince took aim at the figure fleeing into the dark woods... the hunter had become the hunted. Zorzal loosed a single arrow, which landed in Ramsay's back, piercing into his chest and collapsing his right lung. Ramsay Bolton struggled to get up and maintain a weak grip on his mace as he gasped for air, Zorzal rounding upon him, sword in hand. Ramsay got up with the support of a tree and attempted to swing his mace, but, disoriented and vision blurred from lack of oxygen, he missed by a margin of at least a foot, before falling back to the ground. Zorzal swung his sword in a vertical arc, cleaving straight through Ramsay's neck and severing his head. Zorzal pulled his sword out of the ground beneath Ramsay's neck, before wiping the blood and dirt off the blade on his vanquished foe's clothing. Zorzal then grabbed the severed head of his enemy, and returned to the camp, intending to have it placed on a stake, and have it carried at the front of his army, when he laid seige to the Dreadfort the next day. WINNER: Zorzal El Caesar Expert's Opinion Ramsay Bolton was a skilled guerilla tactician and a brutal sadist, however, as a bastard, he did not have the swordsmanship training of that Zorzal would have received as a crown prince of the Empire. Zorzal also had superior armor and weapons, giving him a further edge in this fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Dictators Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Modern Warriors